Wireless networks allow users mobility, freeing individuals from the restrictions of using a communication device cabled to a physical connection. A wireless access point or an access point (WAP or AP) is a device that connects wireless communication devices together to form a wireless network. The wireless access point usually connects to a wired network and can relay data between wireless mobile devices and wired devices, but can also communicate with or access another WAP. A WAP can be part of a larger network serving more users in an area.
Many mobile devices, such as dual mode handsets or phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, and personal digital assistants, may use a wireless access point to make audio calls through a call manager. Mobile devices can make such calls using a wireless access point connect to an internet protocol (IP) network instead of directly accessing a wireless service provider network, such as via code division multiple access (CDMA) or global systems for mobile communications (GSM), for example. For example, instead of directly accessing the wireless service provider network for a mobile phone via a cellular network, the mobile phone may make a call using a wireless access point because the wireless service provider network may have limited signal strength for reasons such as nearby obstructions, other electronic devices that might actively interfere with the signal by broadcasting on the same frequency, the type of antenna, the current weather, the operating radio frequency, and the power output of the mobile device. However, problems exist for mobile devices to receive calls using a wireless access point instead of directly accessing a wireless service provider network.